


Jersey

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Grinding, Handball player! Changkyun, Kinktober, M/M, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Changkyun's handball game is no longer innocent.Kinktober prompt day 3:Thigh Riding
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> Abkdanms handball played Changkyun needs a debut, don't come at me.

Changkyun ran across the gymnasium, his shoes squealed, and his teammates shouted. His eyes never left the ball levitating or in an opponent's hand. His teammate fetched the ball, he yelled out and his eyes met with the shorter man in the copied white and purple jersey. He threw the ball over to Changkyun, eyes still connected in case the other needed to exchange the ball back.

He took three larger steps, jumped and threw the ball into the gridded goal. Cheering sounded and before he could digest what happened, his team surrounded him in hugs.

"Changkyun," his name sounded, and the sweaty team let him breathe.

"Oh," the shorter teammate who passed him the ball cooed. "The mandatory victory-sex, of course."

Changkyun scowled but turned to his boyfriend. Hyungwon drew him over the polished floor until they pushed through the doors. Hyungwon's head hung low, and Changkyun made sure to caress his hand.

"Don't take his words too seriously," he kissed Hyungwon's nape when he had securely locked a restroom door behind them.

"It's different," Hyungwon mumbled, removed the hoodie he had draped over his arm shielding his crotch. Changkyun chuckled and earned a slap. "You look too good in these jerseys."

He glanced at himself, "So, you get hard because of this?"

"You don't get it. Your ass looks so plump, and your chest," his fingertips touched the pectoral hidden behind the stretched layer of purple.

The younger chuckled again and Hyungwon yelped when it was his turn to be tugged after the other. Changkyun sat cross legged on the closed toilet, patted his lap and Hyungwon sat down. The older ended sitting higher than what he would have if he sat on his flat lap. But Changkyun didn't complain.

He kissed his lips briefly, hands on his hips and helped the older build a slow grinding pace over his thigh. Hyungwon gasped, gripped onto his shoulders and rolled his hips.

"You know," he kissed Hyungwon's neck, pulled the other closer with a hard tug and he moaned. "When I invited you to my handball game, I didn't think you'd end up horny…"

Hyungwon didn't reply. He kept grinding his clothed erection against Changkyun. His white shorts ran farther up his thigh, Hyungwon's eyes never leaving the skin and muscles exhibited.

"…every time," he finished. Sucked a hickey onto his throat and clutched onto his ass. Spread the buttocks underneath the tightness of his jeans. Hyungwon moaned, pressed his chest closer and angled his hips to stimulate hi dick better.

"C-can't help it," he mewled, eyes rolling back as he choked on a moan. "I want you to growl at me like you growl at them, spank me like you're throwing the ball. And the way you drip with sweat before fifteen minutes run by."

Hyungwon changed his grinding pattern to bouncing, his cheeks flushed and Changkyun leaned to kiss his cheek. They felt hot against his lips, like he had caught a fever. Moist in sweat, but still tasting sweet. Hyungwon's muscles tightened under his hands and Changkyun rearranged Hyungwon on his lap. He slipped his hand between the to open the zipper on his pants, popped the button and watched as his hard cock eased through the opening.

His underwear was wet with precum, threatened to rip of Hyungwon got any harder.

"Touch me," he begged. But Changkyun let his hand go back to his hip. Holding tight and guiding him to rub the tip against his thigh.

Despaired, Hyungwon moaned, regardless of the people on the other side. Either waiting to lend the restroom, or a quick refresh in the café. The break would end soon and Changkyun had to be back before then, but things could wait when he had the most beautiful person thirsting over him on his lap.

Hyungwon removed a hand on his shoulder to touch his dick, though Changkyun caught him. He whined, eyes closed and his forehead drank in his blush. The younger kissed each knuckle, fingers digging into Hyungwon's bony hip and the older rolled back and forth a little harder.

"I'm co-coming," Hyungwon panted and his head dropped, right next to his ear and let out a pitched moan. His body stopped, so Changkyun took the responsibility to help hos boyfriend through his orgasm. Grinding his thigh against him until Hyungwon's puff became whines.

Changkyun peppered kisses over his flushed and sweaty skin.

"Good boy," he murmured, Hyungwon shivered on his lap.

He helped the older to his feet, ripped tissues out of the dispenser so he could clean up. They stayed inside until the break was about to end, incase anyone had heard them on the other side.

Changkyun would be late, but it was better than to walk into his teammates or a random family.


End file.
